Let Go
by Coralene
Summary: Danny and his friends go out one night to a stripclub and the lead dancer seems very familiar... D/S! Ha... I sux at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hey all! First story. No flames please, they'll be ignored and thus a total waste of time. Constructive criticism welcomed. And if there's any confusion please don't hesitate to ask. I will try my best to reply to each and every review. Hope y'all enjoy! =)

**Disclaimer: **don't own Danny Phantom. I do, however, own Malcolm, Murphy, Brittany and Jenna. And the plot too of course. So no touchie!

**Chapter 1**

_Another year... _A twenty-two year old Daniel Fenton thought as he made his way into the local strip club with his best friends, a bitter look adorning his handsome features. '_At least I get to drink and have a little... fun...'_

"You guys ready for tonight? I hear the theme is 'Rockin' Roulette'. And they're serving free drinks from 9 to 12! What a way to start summer vacation..." Tucker Foley said with a dreamy sigh beside Danny.

"This ought to be interesting... 'Rockin' Roulette'? What? Are they gonna carry guns around and threaten suicide if we don't pay them? Then again... I like 'em all emo-y..." the girl-obsessed tomboy said with an evil smirk on her lips beside Tucker. Jenna-Lee Connor has been by Tucker's side from the first day she laid her first punch on him. Both majoring in computer science, Jenna was the most beautiful girl Tucker had ever had the pleasure to be harshly rejected by. Not to mention a technological genius, which, of course, lead Tucker to believe that he had truly found his soul mate. Of course, tha millisecond after he greeted her and she abruptly told him with a scowl that she was 'playing for the other team'. After two seconds of confusion and a (not so) bright idea forming in Tucker's ever optimistic head, he asked the worst possible question any guy could ask a temperamental lesbian on PMS: "So... can I watch then?"

Needless to say, Tucker donned a nice shiner on his left eye for the next two weeks. Though, after much prompting from Danny and a couple of sleepless nights over the auburn-haired, emerald-eyed beauty, he apologised. They've been painfully inseparable ever since they realised how much they actually had in common. Painful, because after four years of late night studying together along with one-sided 'blushy moments', Tucker vowed to make Jenna his wife one day. A dream that had him carrying a heavy heart for he knew it was futile.

"Whoah..." Danny breathed out once they entered the club. None of them had ever been there before. Partly because, according to Danny, it was a dodgy club once he read an article about three people being killed there two weeks before, and partly because Tucker said he wouldn't be able to stand and watch as Jenna threw herself over the opposite sex and he'd be able to do nothing about it.

What Danny saw before him took his breath away. It was a two-story club with a huge stage on the ground floor of the club, straight across from the entrance were several metal poles situated neatly across from each other. Colours of pink, blue, green, orange, yellow and purple swivelled in all their neon glory across the dance floor in the centre which reminded Danny of a Roman arena. A bar was situated on the entire left wall with at least twenty- Danny counted- bartenders. On his right he saw sophisticated looking tables and chairs with various couples on them getting... acquainted... Upstairs he guessed were for V.I.P's only when he noticed two bulky bouncers standing on either side of the staircase that led to the next level of the club.

'_Tonight...'_ Danny thought as he and his two friends made their way to the bar for the first of many rounds for the night, '_is the night I refuse to look back. Tonight I'm gonna bury this everlasting hell. Forever.'_

***

"Brittany! Get your ass over here and help my tie this God-forsaken leather torture device!" Alison Adams called over to her 'colleague'.

The busty blonde grumbled and ran over to where Ali was standing. "Geeze Adams! Way to procrastinate! Why the fuck do you always come in so late?! You're up in like two minutes!"

Ali just growled several profanities under her breath at the annoying blonde. She was going to kill Murphy for this. Not only did her outfit consist completely of leather, which, by the way, wasn't as sexy and indulging for the wearer as it was for the customer, but she also had to wear 6 inch heeled, thigh-high black, leather stilettos. Oh, and did she mention the metal gun attached to her left thigh? A real gun by the way, though unloaded it still felt like it weighed a ton. How the hell was she supposed to dance around and dry-hump a pole in this? Oh... She was definitely going to kill Murphy...

"ALI!!!" Brittany yelled as she was snapped from her thoughts. She looked down. The corset was already tied up and her... erm... _shorts, _for lack of a better word, were zipped up as well. She was ready to go.

"Will you get a move on?! Your song's already starting!" Brittany yelled again. Ali, fully aware of her surroundings now, gave herself a once over in the mirror to make sure everything was in check before making her way to the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman... Allow me to present the enticing and sensual seductress to be the first, but not the only, to warm your seats tonight... _Siren..."_

'_Way to be overly fucking dramatic Malcolm', _Ali sneered as the song to Britney Spears' version of _I love Rock n' Roll _began to pulse through the speakers and ignite the false sensuality in her stride as she slowly, yet purposefully made her way from out of the shadows and onto the stage where she could hear hundreds of wolf-calls along with thunderous cheers and applause which would promise to make her stay for the rest of the night, and quite possibly longer. She could feel her heart beat in annoyance when the image of a restless, caged tiger swiftly made its way through her mind. She shook it off and almost abruptly replaced that thought with a sense of numbness. She was on autopilot now. This was her job. And she would do it. No matter how much she just wanted to load her gun and bring justice to the copied off term _Russian Roulette._

_***_

Danny, meanwhile, was flourishing in the same sense of numbness, albeit alcohol induced. Beside him Tucker and Jenna were sluggishly swaying to the music of the newly revised song the first stripper was starting to dance to. His eyes drowsily washed over the dancer's svelte form. She looked like the devil's mistress in her leather corset, leather, what he was guessing was lingerie and her thigh-high leather stilettos. '_Shit, is that a gun?!' _he thought as his eyes scanned the perfectly toned, yet limitedly exposed flesh of her thighs. Her dark hair cascaded down her back and tickled the bare small of her back where a delicate tattoo could be seen. As she swayed her hips seductively to the music she wrapped one leg around the pole in front of her while grasping it with the opposite hand and arched her back in an impossible angle, Danny could all but keep his throat from going dry and just kept on lazily chugging back the pure vodka which he desperately clung to in his left hand.

"Whoah... Dude... Check out the body on that piece of ass... I must've died and gone to hell..." Jenna drawled out breathily beside Danny. Danny didn't even have to look to know that Tucker was fuming. Poor Tucker... He just couldn't win...

Danny's attention snapped back to the stage in curiosity as he heard the crowd around him explode into another wave of applause and wolf-calls. There she was, topless and still clutched to the pole from before and gently, yet hard enough to award her another round of applause, she started grinding the smooth, metal pole. Oh God how he envied that pole right now.

She slowly twirled herself around the pole twice before heading to the centre of the stage as the chorus resounded roughly through the speakers. By some paranormal granted speed –and he was ever so thankful to whatever being bestowed that gift upon her- she ripped off her horrible excuse for shorts to reveal an equally enticing diamond-studded thong. The crowd gasped and for two seconds he could've sworn he'd be able to cut the sexual tension that was being omitted by the overly drunk people around him. None of them had lives, he concluded. Either that or everyone in there had simply come here, like him, to forget. '_However impossible a task that is...'_

His thoughts were cut short when he felt a pair of small hands gently being placed on his shoulders. He gazed up to a pair of glazed over amethyst eyes and an equally coloured set of lips deliciously curved into a smirk. Suddenly the pressure on his shoulders increased as she jumped from the stage and threw her legs around his waist.

At that moment, he couldn't breathe. Partly because she was clinging to him for dear life and silently begging him not to let go, and partly because of what he saw in her eyes. It wasn't lust, she was hurt. He could literally feel the pain behind those beautiful orbs cut through his heart. For a second he felt like pitying her. And then he remembered why he was here in the first place. So naturally he did what any gentleman would do in his position when she roughly started nibbling at the base of his neck.

He pulled out a hundred.

'_Maybe... it's not so impossible after all...'_

**A/N **And that's the end of chapter 1! Next chapter will be up as soon as receive at least 10 reviews... Hehe... Greedy lil bugger, aren't I? =p


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Special thanks to Magic713, fallenstar-alexis, LAF108 and Can't Believe It's Not Butter! (Haha, love the name by the way...) My first four reviews EVER! I swear, after reading each one I was grinning like an idiot for hours on end... So, agreeing with LAF108, I decided to post the second chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. =)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own the characters mentioned in chapter 1 and the plot to this story.

**Chapter 2 **

'_A hundred?! Wow, this guy is desperate! Not to mention loaded.... Perfect...' _She smiled appreciatively as he tucked the hundred securely into the left side of her thong and held her tightly by the waist lest she should fall. As the remaining dancers made their way onto the stage and the rest of the audience directed their attention to the multi-colour clad group doing their own routine, she gently pulled his head down closer to hers as she breathily whispered in his ear, "You know, for two more of those I could easily satisfy your needs much more than any of your previous lovers ever could hope to dream of doing...." She gasped slightly as she felt him tense at that, the action causing his hands to dig a little too deep into her waist for her comfort. Needless to say, that was probably not the smartest thing to say when one is half naked and at the mercy of a total stranger, which, might she add, didn't in the least bit seem like the scrawny and overweight men she usually had the...ahem..._'pleasure' _to entertain.

Danny winced as he heard her gasp, but only slightly loosened his grip. He complied with a gentle, yet needing kiss to her lips. He immediately felt her relax and smiled. She pulled him closer in response only to pull away slowly again to whisper another invitation to his heatening ear, "Take me to your place. And tonight I'll be your goddess... Let me be your drug..."

He only smiled bitterly into the base of her neck. Oh, the things he does for love... Just to be inside _her _again... Even if it was just pretend. He could pretend. He didn't mind. Hell, it beat thinking about swallowing razors the whole god-damn summer!

"Okay" was the only reply she got as he set her back down and stepped back to take off his black hoodie to reveal an equally black, yet not as baggy long-sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbows. It fit him perfectly, she decided. _God, don't I know how to pick 'em... _she thought as he held out the hoodie to her which she replied with a questioning look on her delicate features.

"It's cold outside. Plus, I'm guessing it would look weird for you to climb into a taxi half naked." He offered with a sheepish smile. She just shook her head and took the dark piece of clothing from him and quickly slipped it on as she followed him outside. She silently laughed. '_What a dork...'_

_***_

The ride to his apartment was awkward to say the least, and quite frankly, it was starting to piss her off. The whole ride back she kissed him, touched him, anything to get a reaction out of him. She needed him, without him, she was broke and Murphy would have her head if she returned to him empty-handed. She pulled every trick in the book and still this guy was giving her the cold shoulder! By the time they reached the door to his apartment she was fuming. As he shut the door behind them, he still refused to look at her, she snapped.

"What the fuck is your problem?! I drag my willing ass over here and not once do you even pretend to notice my existence!" she yelled at his back as he faced the window on the other side of the living room. She could see the muscles in his shoulders tense, but that was all the reaction she got. She growled.

"Would you just look at me?!" she yelled as she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around roughly to face her. Her eyes widened when she saw the absolute rage on his handsome features. She could practically feel the anger singe her skin that was radiating off of him. But what scared her most was the fact that he was... crying...? With his clenched fists and teeth bared at her she slowly backed away silently wishing, once again, that her gun was loaded. Whether to be trained on him or herself was indeed the question racing through her mind.

She silently cursed her over impulsive nature as he backed her up against the wall next to his front door where he trapped her with his hands beside her head. He was seething, eyes filled with pain. '_Huh... So this is how I'm gonna die? What a perfect ending to an equally fucking perfect life...' _Her hands were trembling where they were pressed roughly between his hard chest and her heaving breasts.

"Don't. _Ever_. Touch me like that. Again." He breathed deeply onto her pale face as she desperately tried to calm herself. No man has ever scared her like this. And she'll be damned if she allowed this to continue.

"What? Is that only your girlfriend's job? Let me guess... She was a fuck-up in bed? Is that what you were doing in the strip club tonight? Yearning for what she could never give you...?" By now her composure was back as she stared him down with a knowing smirk. When he said nothing, she slowly loosened her hands from between their heaving chests and smoothed them down the length of his lean and muscular torso to where she started playing with his belt.

Danny closed his eyes and restrained himself from strangling the girl, no, woman before him as she undid his belt with skilled hands. And he was faintly reminded of the same act done by a very different girl at a time when he was in a much more pleasant state of mind, a time where nothing could go wrong, a time when an act like this brought him nothing but joy and contentment. Of course, that was a long time ago.

He snapped back to reality when he felt her soft lips gently tug at the skin on his neck and her hands coming dangerously close to shrugging off his jeans. He swiftly grasped her wrists and pinned her roughly to the wall, the action causing her to snap her head back to its previous position as she hissed in pain.

Fuck this, she was now officially pissed off. How dare he?! "Fuck you, you-"she was cut off abruptly as he crashed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened, but slowly closed them as she felt his tears hot against her cheeks. All the passion and adoration he poured into that kiss made her wish that all that was directed towards her. Hell, she almost believed it was for her. Whoever this girl was that he was so uptight over she wanted to damn.

She shook the thought off and jumped straight into professional mode. She couldn't be thinking of things like this. '_Now to see what makes this boy tick...' _she thought as she metaphorically stepped into her persona's stilettos. She is Siren, Murphy's goldmine. There's no way in hell she's going to mess this up.

**A/N **Good? Bad? Could be improved? Don't hesitate to let me know. Any confusion? I'm here to answer any and all questions. Have a great day! 'Till next time! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Hey all! Super thanks for all the reviews! Really appreciate it! =) Special thanks to **DevilGirl101, Devilchild93, StarvingGoat **and **fallenstar-alexis. **Your reviews will be answered below and to those of you wondering where Sam fits into this story, pay close attention to the last sentence of chapter two. Hope that clears things up for y'all! =)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom, only the plot to this story and the characters mentioned in the disclaimer of chapter one.

**Chapter 3 **

She rose abruptly into a sitting position when she saw rays of sun seep through the dark curtains and earned a soft groan from the person clutching to her body with a strong arm. What time was it? She glanced frantically around the room for some sort of indication of how late she was in returning to Murphy. She was never so careless. Falling asleep in a customer's apartment? She was above that kind of unprofessionalism. Usually she'd be back at Murphy's by 7 am, doing him proud as she unloaded 70% of her nightly earnings to him.

She finally set her sights on an alarm clock beside the bed where the man was soundly asleep once again. She gasped. '_9:30?! Shit! I'm gonna lose my head if I don't get back soon!' _She returned her gaze to the stranger beside her, wondering what the best way was to wake him from his peaceful slumber. Her eyes softened and the corners of her mouth turned upwards. '_He really does seem peaceful when he's asleep... Not like last night...'_ Thinking about the events of the previous night made her next actions easy on her conscience as she cupped her purple glossed lips with delicate pale fingers and closed her other-worldly amethyst eyes.

"THERE'S A FIRE!!! GET THE FUCK UP OR YOU'LL DIE!!!" Much to her satisfaction he bolted out of bed, stark naked, frantically searching for some unknown object under his bed. She smirked appreciatively as she watched him scattering around on the floor for a couple more minutes. His broad back was exposed to her and she thought back on times where she would get a customer looking like he was carved by perverted angels. It didn't happen all that often and when it did, she was completely repulsed by their personalities. No wonder they couldn't get a decent lay! Those arrogant self-centred bastards... She usually made them pay an extra hundred to which they would reply, "It's an honour being in the same room as me! I should be the one getting paid for this!"

Needless to say, she just shut her mouth while they grudgingly paid her for her efforts. And considering how much she had to do to keep them happy, she deserved that extra hundred!

After what seemed like an eternity she saw his ebony locks rise from the other side of the bed and what seemed like a permanent scowl etched above his ethereal looking eyes. '_Wow... Those angels must have been really horny ...' _

She gave him her sweetest of smiles, innocently clutching the dark coloured bed sheet to her small frame and slowly stuck out her hand. "That will be 300 dollars, thank you." She regarded him as his face immediately turned blank. That startled her. What startled her even more was the fact that he calmly rose from the floor, pulled on his midnight-blue boxers and reached for his wallet.

Her hands were slightly shaking by the time he placed the three crisp bills in her right palm. She wasn't used to this. This guy seemed as if he was paying the local candy shop after buying a lollipop, instead of paying a prostitute he so thoroughly bedded several times not too many hours before.

Her head slowly moved upwards to gaze at him when she noticed the confused expression on his face. "Uh... You can go now... I would really like to get back to sleep if you don't mind..."

'_Huh...? Did he just...? What...? Wait, am I being Punk'd?!' _She suppressed the urge to look around for any tell tale camera's and slowly rose from the bed, still clutching the bed sheet.

"Oh, uh... You might need some clothes... Wait a sec." A playful smirk tugged at her lips as she watched him rummage through his drawers and took out a pair of pants and an oversized shirt. She just couldn't comprehend how much he reminded her of someone suffering from severe bipolar disorder...

He handed her the clothes along with a belt and left the room without another word. She sighed and started pulling on the white shirt and vaguely trying to remember where she, or rather he, threw her thong the previous night.

As if on cue, she saw the door open a crack and her black, diamond studded necessity being thrown back to her. She could have sworn she heard a faint mumbling of an apology coming from behind the door, but she wasn't sure.

Slipping on everything she was given, she grabbed the money, and, knowing she had wasted enough time there, quite literally made a run for it. Passing a very confused male in the middle of his own kitchen, she flashed a mega-watt smile and waved slightly before she bolted to the door, away from his apartment, and away from his life forever.

At least, she hoped it was forever.

***

Danny slowly made his way to his front door and silently locked it lest she decided to come back. Her smile killed him. The way she moved beneath him. The sweet moans that escaped her slightly parted lips with each thrust. The way she clutched to him for dear life every time she reached her climax. The way she fit so perfectly in his arms as she slowly drifted off to sleep... It all seemed so painfully familiar.

He shrugged off the thought. After mindlessly bedding at least a hundred women in his life he had grown accustomed to the motions. He had felt every curve, smelled every brand of shampoo and conditioner, had heard every scream, but she... She was something else altogether.

With a groan he discarded his half-eaten toast into the trash can and swiftly made his way to his room. His friends knew him by now. He would always disappear with some beautiful creature clutched to his side, flinging her tongue in any and all directions on his body to the point where he had no choice but to leave the present club in order to avoid being thrown out for indecent public displays of affection.

The three of them would always meet up the next day to enjoy some quality time together and, if necessary, visit the local pharmacy for some painkillers to relieve either a hangover or the sometimes nasty after effects of a fight (Danny's many flings came with either a nosy ex or a very pissed off boyfriend...).

After taking a very cold shower in the adjoined bathroom and pulling on some fresh clothes for the day, he happily noticed his cell phone blinking. It was a text from Tucker saying that he and Jenna would meet him at the Nasty Burger in an hour.

Making his way to the front door he decided to walk instead of drive to his destination. He needed time alone. He needed time to think. And most of all, he needed to avoid _her _atall costs. She was too much for a guy who had an empty void for a heart.

***

She was so dead. She could almost feel the pits of hell calling to her, demons scratching at her ankles, the devil himself standing before her with an outstretched hand, begging her to join him.

'_Stupid fucking pants... Just stay up, will you?!' _Oh, yeah... She was having a really tough time running down the streets wearing men's clothes three sizes too big for her, and by the numerous stares she was receiving from both pedestrians and passing drivers, she was pretty sure it showed too...

Ignoring the various cat calls and honks from overly horny drivers, she plunged down block after block, praying for mercy that her boss would go easy on her. _'Ha! Yeah right...'_

She sighed. She would get through it. She was a survivor. Come what may, she'd live. She'd be damned if any man came close to killing her spirits. Her pride she gave up years ago, the will to live overpowering everything else as she took on this job. But no one would ever get the elusive Siren down. No way in hell.

She thought back on the previous night. _'Except maybe him...' _she thought shaking her head profusely to dispel some of the anger welling up inside her. He pissed her off beyond comprehension. That man... he made her feel so... so...

...he made her feel like she belonged. He made her feel heat, a sensation scorching her soul every time she gazed up into those azure eyes of his, a sensation she had never felt before. Her toes never curled and uncurled with each accelerated thrust, her fingernails never carved into a man's back each time she reached her climax, her back never arched to the degree to where it wasn't enough for her to have him inside her. She needed more. And she hated him for it. She was never to fall in love, both for the sake of her career, and for her heart. It was stated in the contract she signed when she was merely sixteen. She could never go against Murphy; after all, Murphy's word was law.

**Reviews:**

**DevilGirl101- **Thank you very much. =) And about what Danny wants to forget, don't worry, that will be revealed in about two or three chapters' time. And yeah, the deal with Ali will also be revealed later. Sorry I can't help more! Just don't want to spoil the story for y'all. =)

**Devilchild93- **Read above author's note. Hope it helps. =)

**StarvingGoat- **Thank you so much! And I'll try my best to update weekly. =)

**fallenstar-alexis- **Thank you sooo much for all the support! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! Really! I'll try my best not to disappoint you! =D

**A/N **Hope you guys liked the third chapter! Updates may be a bit slow due to university starting next week, but I can almost definitely say that updates will remain weekly unless something happens that will make that impossible, in which case I will let you guys know! Once again, thanks for all the support! (^^,)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Don't have much to say except super thanks for all the continued support! Hope you guys like this chappie! If not... then... uh... actually I don't know...? But don't hesitate to leave comments if you feel that this could've been written better or if any grammer and/or spelling mistakes catch your eye! Okay, enough rambling... Enjoy chapter four! (^^,)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom, only the characters mentioned in the first chapter's disclaimer and of course, the plot to this story.

**Chapter 4**

After discarding the male clothing and putting on some regular _female _clothes, she grudgingly made her way to Murphy's office. She held her breath while counting each step, her heart slamming against her chest, thinking of all the possible punishments that she could be sentenced to in the next minute or two. She shuddered at the thought.

"Ali! Honey! Where have you been? It seems you've had a busy night... Just look at those tell tale circles under your eyes! You look absolutely dreadful!" The sudden voice in front of stunned her from her thoughts. She looked up, already knowing who she'd find there and let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm not in the mood Malcolm... So would you please, please, just kindly fuck off?" She sounded so desperate and sincere that he actually stepped aside to let her through to Murphy's office. With a thankful sigh, she continued on her path.

"Don't worry Honey, I got him his favourite this morning for breakfast. He'll go easy on ya." Ever the sweet fag, Malcolm was. As much as he pissed her off, she liked to consider him one of her best friends. Unlike any other male ever to cross her path, he'd be one of the few to never uncross it.

"Get in here, Adams. Now." Oh boy. He must've heard their conversation. She quickly stepped inside as to avoid worsening his already bad temper. His emerald eyes regarded her under his auburn locks. He really was a stunner. At 26 years of age, he had every female in town swooning and panting whenever he came near. That is, everyone except those who worked for him and knew his temper well. He was a demon, manipulative as hell, with an equally fiery temper to go along with it.

With an iron fist, he ruled the streets.

With his tightly clenched jaw he motioned for her to sit. Gazing at her from across his unusually neat desk, he let out a sigh. And not for the first time that morning, she was surprised.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be here at the very least at 7.00. This isn't like you, Ali. You've never done this before. I'm so fucking disappointed in you. You're my star; I can't afford to lose you."

His frown grew deeper with each word he spoke. Ali just sighed and pulled the 300 dollars from her pocket and laid it on the desk for him. "At least it was worth my while. And as my apology, you can have it all."

He closed his eyes and she noticed the amount of times his jaw clenched and unclenched. "I'm afraid your compensation is not enough. But seeing as it is your first offense, I will let you off on a warning."

A small smile tugged at her lips as she silently screamed for joy. She stood up to leave when his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"However, this will not go unpunished. You will take over Ana-Lynne's shift for the week and I expect you to be fresh and ready for both Friday and Saturday night where you will be performing as back-up for both Jamie and Brittany. Now you may leave."

As she made her way out the door and down the streets to only God knows where, she felt like she was going to cry. This was supposed to be her week off. A week filled with well deserved sleep and away from greasy men who only had enough blood circulation to think with one head. It was all _his_ fault. He made her fall asleep. He made her feel comfortable enough to completely _over_sleep. She hated him. She fucking hated him.

Within a split second she changed direction and headed for the only place in town where she could be alone, away from it all and away from this way of life.

She was going to take a shower.

*#*

In another part of town three friends were having their own friendly little disagreement.

"GIVE ME MY GOD-DAMN RIBS BACK, YOU OVERLY HORMONAL TECHNO-GEEK!!!" Jenna was fuming. She was flinging all she could get a hold of in Tucker's direction, including Danny's strawberry milkshake who sat cringing beside her. Needless to say, she desperately wanted her barbeque flavoured ribs back that Tucker had stolen from her just moments before while she was in deep conversation with Danny. Tucker got jealous of the lack of attention she was giving him and did the first thing that popped into his head. He literally stole the food right from her, now very foul, mouth.

All Tucker could do was laugh until his stomach hurt while she did all she could to retrieve her precious meat. "Why don't you make me Ms. Jenna-Lee...?" He cautiously flung the ribs from side to side as she seized her attacks on him and watched as her lips curved into a dangerous smirk.

He gasped. "Jenna...? What are you thinking...?" Tucker asked cautiously while he nervously shifted in his seat across from his two friends. Her smirk only grew.

Danny just sank lower in his seat. As out-spoken and out-landish as Jenna was, he knew this couldn't end well. _'Oh God... I don't know them... Why do I hang out with these two again...?'_

But instead of acting out aggressively, she just smiled sweetly. And, to everyone's surprise and a few guys in the corner's delight, she reached for the hem of her dark green tank and yanked it up to beneath her chin exposing her pale, braless chest.

This action, in turn, caused Tucker to drop his jaw, along with Jenna's ribs, much to her delight, and quickly snagged it back from him before he had a chance to react.

Danny, who remained silent until then, burst out laughing. "Oh Jen, that was genius! Up top!" Danny cheered as he awarded his friend a high-five. Jenna joined in Danny's laughter, whilst she returned her tank to a more modest position, when she saw Tucker still blinking precariously and struggling to drift back to consciousness.

"That... was so unfair..." Tucker complained half-heartedly as he moved to rest his head on his arms when he suddenly jerked upward again. "Hey Danny... How was last night? Did you enjoy your time with... oh what was her name again...? _Siren..._" Tucker teased with a knowing smirk and a suggestive raise of his brow.

"Yeah... You were in such a hurry to get into her pants that you didn't even bother saying goodbye... Not that I blame you of course... She was _delicious..._" Jenna commented, ignoring the haughty look Tucker gave her. Whether on purpose, or by force of habit, nobody was sure.

Danny's whole demeanour immediately sobered. "It was... uh... fine... I guess..." he answered with his eyes down cast. What could he say? That it was the first time in God only knows how long, he felt his heart beating instead of bleeding? That she tasted like an intoxicating combination of strawberries and mint? That he felt that at that moment in time, he was exactly where he was supposed to be? Keeping her safe and at the same time ravishing her pale skin with his skilled tongue until she cried his name in strangled pleasure?

That her very breath mingled with his felt all too familiar...?

No. He wouldn't dare.

The last time he thought of _her_ like that was the last time he had laid in his own pool of blood. The same night he had heard the sirens echoing in the distance and the horrified screams and shouts he heard from people starting to gather around his mangled body, speculating how much he had had to drink that night and how long it will take before his heart gives in. What made his already skull-splitting headache even worse was the fact that he wasn't intoxicated... no... He was fully aware of what he was doing, what was going on around him and how much he just wanted it to end.

He glanced up at Tucker when he felt eyes on him. The laughter had died down several moments before, they all fell silent and with the worried look he regarded him with, Danny knew that the same events from only five years before were flashing through his mind as well.

He had killed her, Danny had once told his friend. And now with the anniversary steadily nearing, Tucker feared for his friend's well-being. Mentally and physically, Danny was in the worst shape he could possibly be. And after years of begging and pleading to his friend to seek professional help, and simply just being there for him, Tucker wasn't sure how much longer it would take for his friend to take a plunge like that again.

And honestly, he felt completely and utterly helpless from saving Danny once that day came. This time, Danny would succeed, he knew it. And it scared the hell out of him.

**Reviews:**

**fallenstar-alexis- **Hahaha! Dash? That is very possible... The reason why she is in this business will be revealed bit by bit in the story, don't worry. And thank you so much! This story is written up to half of chapter 13 so I doubt updates will be too slow. And good luck to you too hey! Varsity can be a bitch sometimes =p

**Devilchild93- **Haha, I agree, Danny is quite a meanie, but he has a very good reason. Thanks for the continued support!

**Meralie- **Thanks. Appreciate it! Oh, and you definitely won't be disappointed with the series... Butch Hartman is a total genius! Enjoy! =D

**A/N **Okay, so this was pretty much kind of a filler chapter... But next chapter will be MUCH better! Quite a few things are revealed so don't miss it! Oh, and don't hesitate to ask if there is any confusion! I'll try my best to answer any and all questions! Stay tuned and, as always, I really appreciate the reviews! Thanks so much! Have a rocking week! =D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Yay! Love reviews! They make me smile in my otherwise boring and complicated life! Hehe. Special thanks to **child who is cool, Meralie, fallenstar-alexis **and **k-dogg 18. **Hope this chapter clears a few things up! And as always, enjoy! (^^,)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom, only the plot to this story and the characters mentioned in the first chapter's disclaimer.

**Chapter 5**

"Mmmm... Now this... is what I live for..." Ali appreciatively breathed out as she turned on the shower; the water beating down on her like tiny, hot diamonds exploring every inch of her, like a jealous lover seeking refuge and reassurance in her arms.

She bit her lower lip in relief as she felt the surrounding area being melted away by the steam, all of her thoughts going with it. All the hell she felt along with all the happiness and joy she couldn't feel, ran from her body at lightning speed like a mother's mascara on her daughter's wedding day.

Not that she'd know what that was like.

Not that she ever cared of course, anyway.

She immediately reached for the sharp, silver object glinting in the right corner of her eye. Nothing could dispel her anger more than her own little tourniquet. Drawing the blade across her arms reminded her of the pain she could no longer feel. The blood that dashed from the gaping wounds reminded her that the current hell forcing her to this was only temporary. The gashes and scars it left behind showed the world that freedom was only a state of mind.

She loved watching her blood run in rivers, being drained beneath her feet, becoming someone else's burden. She hated herself for being so weak, though. But, like Malcolm had once told her, she wasn't allowed to drink, to smoke, to engage in any drug-related activity, and most of all, she was never to fall in the arms of a man for any other reason other than for sex. She, at the very least, deserved some sort of addiction. And seeing as she was to be looking like she was 21 until she was at least 35, she was to avoid everything except for fresh fruit and vegetables, some dairy products and whole wheat products.

It was a hell of a job, but the large check at the end of every week made it bearable.

She worked at her wrists until she was slightly dizzy, enjoying the euphoria enveloping her soul, delighting in the sensation it brought her. She swiftly rinsed off the razor and placed it in its hiding place above her medicine cabinet wrapped in soft tissue paper.

Stepping out of the shower, she frantically glanced around for her towel so she could get out and stop her bleeding. She slightly growled when she noticed it hanging on the door frame on the opposite side of the room.

With a frustrated sigh, she carefully made her way across the tiled floor which felt extremely slippery beneath her wet feet. She growled again when she noticed her blood dripping on the floor and accelerated her pace.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she tugged the towel from its place over the door and wrapped it around her small, dripping body. In her haste to get to the medicine cabinet to put a stop to the overflow of blood she accidently slipped on some of it that lay carelessly forgotten on the floor.

She cried out as she felt herself tumbling to the floor, arms flinging wildly around seeking some sort of support. In a second she felt a sharp pain splitting through the right side of her skull as she hit her head against the basin on her way down.

She couldn't remember anything after her descent to the tiled floor, because in matter of a split second her whole world, along with all her previous thoughts, fell into darkness.

***

"Shit, shit, shit! Where the hell IS she?! It's almost seven!" Malcolm was indeed panicking. As one of Murphy's make-up artists, costume designers and stage hosts, he was in charge of making sure the girls looked their best before going to the streets to fulfil their nightly requirements. Every night he had five girls to get ready, one of which was late in meeting him at Murphy's, a someone who would be in very big trouble if she didn't pitch.

As he finished the last girl's hair, he hastily packed up all the necessary products and made his way through the front door, throwing a quick greeting of "good luck" over his shoulder before disappearing down the street and into the night sky.

He was sweating as he raced down block after block and was panting excessively by the time he reached the apartment block. He raced up the stairs, frantically searching for the spare key in his pocket. Once retrieved, he flung it into the hole, unlocked the front door and rushed inside the living room.

"Ali! Ali! Where the hell are you?! You're going to be late!" After receiving no reply, he rushed towards her room when his eye caught something while passing the bathroom. "Oh, dear Lord... ALI!!!" He dropped the bag of beauty products, letting it scatter across the floor, and rushed over to Ali's unmoving body.

"Ali... Ali... Wake up, honey. Please, just wake up!" Kneeling beside her, he gently shook her to elicit some sort of sign that she was still with him. Placing his middle and fore finger at the base of her neck, he sighed painfully in relief when he felt a faint heartbeat pulsing at his trembling fingers.

'_What the hell happened here...?' _he thought as he slowly glanced around the room. There was blood everywhere. It wasn't uncommon for her to cut herself, he thought as he noticed the deep gashes on her arms. He was the only one who knew that, though. It was his skilled hands and knowledge with foundation that kept Murphy, or anyone else for that matter, from finding out her little secret. As a friend, he knew it was wrong to allow her to continue with this, but as Ali's best friend and confidant, he knew he couldn't be selfish and keep her from the one thing that still keeps her alive.

But this... This was going too far...

He pulled out his cell phone and immediately dialled 911. After stating the situation and their whereabouts, he put it away and kneeled closer to her. A tear slipped down his cheek as he moved to pick her up from the floor and get her onto a more comfortable surface and maybe try to get her to regain some consciousness.

His eyes widened when he felt a strange liquid seeping through his fingers when his hand slipped beneath her head. Gently pulling it back, afraid as to what he might find there, he saw blood. It was then he noticed the pool around her head, caked in her dark tresses and staining the pearl coloured tiles.

"Oh, God... Please be with her... Don't let her go..." he silently prayed before placing his mouth over hers and initiating CPR. His hands placed over heart, trying to pump some life back into her.

He heard sirens. It was then that he started crying completely, sobbing uncontrollably at the fear of losing his best friend.

'_Please... Please be with her...'_

_***_

Danny let out a long yawn when he entered his apartment that night. He had been to interview after interview, each situated in different parts of town. The need to avoid spending the whole summer alone at home, not to mention earn some extra cash, ultimately forced him to get off his lazy but and go out to find a job.

Right now, though, the reasons behind his all day long search didn't seem to quite justify how exhausted he felt, not to mention how hard it was finding a job related to chemical engineering. As an Honours student at Amity Park University, he was indirectly obliged to build up his CV credit in order to ensure his place in the Masters programme the following year.

Driving around the whole damn city the whole damn day was starting to get to him. Without even bothering to change into something more comfortable, he slipped off his suit jacket and fell onto his bed with a thud, the harsh vibrations it caused coursing through his tired body, causing his muscles to relax.

He wasn't sure how long he was soundly asleep until he was startled awake by a torturous sound reverberating throughout the neighbourhood.

He sat up with a low growl as he stood up and cautiously made his way to the window. It was an ambulance, squealing and screaming its way down the street, causing an uproar of barks and howls all around it.

Great... Just perfect... _'This had better not be ghost related or so help the poor soul to disturb me from my much deserved sleep...'_

He sighed heavily as a bright silver ring appeared at his waist. Splitting into two, it travelled in opposite directions, leaving the infamous Danny Phantom in its place. His hazmat suit was replaced by a black t-shirt with his unique symbol still proudly situated across his chest; black cargo's adorning his battle crafted legs along with comfortable white sneakers. To round it all off, several white belts were strapped across his arms for both style and practical use; somewhere he could easily strap the Fenton thermos in place, without fear of losing it and wasting time finding it during battle.

Turning invisible and intangible without a moment's hesitation, he flew out of his apartment window and made his way across the city. Upon seeing the flashing blues and reds of the ambulance, he swiftly dove down with expert speed. Once he reached the ambulance, he scanned the area for any sign of ghostly activity. However, what he saw next rocked him to the core.

He hadn't seen it before... Why the hell hadn't he seen it before?! The hair, the eyes, especially those eyes... He knew deep in his heart she seemed familiar, his subconscious screaming at him to realise it, but he was far too afraid to listen. But seeing her now strapped to that stretcher, descending from the apartment building and being pulled into the van, was like living through the same scene again six years before.

She was supposed to be dead. Reports had confirmed it, after he pleaded for it not to be true. She had died that night. But no, here she was, within arm's length...

There she was... His best friend, the keeper of his heart... There laid Samantha Manson.

And she was dying again.

**Reviews:**

**fallenstar-alexis- **Haha. Nah, Danny feels like he's killed the ex he's grieving over. This chapter should explain it I hope... If not, just let me know! And I'll do my best to clear everything up! Yeah, I also love Tucker. It wouldn't be _Danny Phantom _without him! Don't worry, he'll be okay. I'll take good care of him! =p

**k-dogg 18- **Well, it doesn't really surprise me that this story reminds you of another one, hey. And don't worry, I didn't take anyone's story! Well, not to my knowledge at least. That's why I'm trying my best to keep the plot as original as possible. Hope I don't disappoint!

**A/N **Hope that helps! And hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for the ongoing and growing support! I really really really appreciate it! And remember, reviews keep me writing! Have a great week! =D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Yay for reviews!!! Hehe. So, I'm very glad to hear you guys liked the previous chapter! And so, without further adieu, here's chapter six... Sorry I'm late! Enjoy! =)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own the characters mentioned in the first chapter's disclaimer and the plot to this story.

**Chapter 6**

His breath was caught in his throat. He couldn't move. He reached a tentative hand out towards her; afraid he might be dreaming, petrified he was not. When his fingers came in contact with her cheek, an almost relieved tear rolled down his own. "Sam..."

"Okay, boys. Let's go," a large man said as he shut the doors to the van, abruptly snapping Danny from his stupor. Danny watched in horror as the vehicle drove down the street and slipped from his vision, the sirens being the only proof of her ever being there.

Being so close...

Staying invisible, he crouched down to the ground, gaining momentum before he sped off into the night sky, vowing never to leave her side again.

"I'm not letting you go this time, Sam. Not again."

*#*

Ali groaned. She felt like she had been hit by a train roaring at 150 miles per hour. It fucking hurt! She reached up a hand to soothe the source of her current hell, but found it an impossible task. With some reluctance, she lifted her head to peer down at the cause of her immobility. Her eyes widened in realisation.

'_Shit!!! Oh shit, oh shit, oh fucking shit!'_

What the hell was she doing in a fucking hospital?! Both her arms were bandaged; IV's poking through the only exposed flesh at her right hand. Glancing at the mirror on the opposite end of the room, she noticed that her head was in the same agonising state as her arms. Oh... And did she mention she was strapped to the bed?! Who the fuck does that anymore?!

She hit her head back against the pillow in frustration, but howled out in pain as the harsh contact only served to worsen her already torturous migraine. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes as realisation dawned on her.

The bathroom... She had butchered her arms and in an attempt to stop the horrendous flow of blood, she slipped. She must've hit her head on something. _'Oh, God... If Murphy finds out...' _she shuddered to think. She was already on thin ice, and with her latest stunt, she could quite easily fall through into the icy depths that is Murphy's fury.

And she never, _ever _wanted to be on the receiving end of that kind of rage...

She had to get out of there, if she ever hoped to keep this from Murphy... But how the hell was she supposed to get out of these iron-clad restraints...? She sighed. She wanted to cry. But no, the stoic Siren never cries. Not even for this.

Her features etched into a scowl as she arched her back in an attempt to break free from her confines, only succeeding in intensifying the pain in her head and arms where the bonds tightly cut into her searing skin. She collapsed back on the bed, crying out in frustration. "Fuck it! How the fuck am I supposed to get out of here?!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of all the possible paths her life could take from there, and she didn't like it one bit.

"I might be of assistance..." She gasped. Who was that?! She frantically searched the neatly decorated room to find... nothing.

"Huh...? Who and where the fuck are you?" she questioned the voice and stiffened as she felt her arms turn ice cold through the bandages and hot breath tingling her ear.

"Don't worry... I won't hurt you. I'll help you get out of here, although I think it would be best if you brought the IV with you..." the voice whispered. An all too familiar voice, she thought as she let this figment of her imagination free her from her bonds and hopefully get her the hell out of there.

She remained quiet as he helped her free, silently thankful, and the last to look a gift horse in the mouth. She suddenly felt herself suspended from the bed as some sort of breeze carried her to the window, her IV following silently behind. Now she was panicking.

"What are you doing?! Hey, I'm a fan of suicide and all, but murder I ain't so crazy about... Really! If you want me dead, I could just do it myself! Maybe I'll actually succeed! No need to strain yourself!" she laughed nervously, slightly shaking at this point as flashes of news headlines ran through her head, _'Seductive Siren killed by figment of imagination', 'Suicide finally succeeds', 'Crazy whore's final show'. _Okay... she doubted the last one would be considered legit enough to make it through print... But hey, she was about to be flung off a building by a God damn breeze! Give her some credit!

"Would you just be quiet?! I said I was going to help you. Besides, why would I want to kill you anyway? I have too much to ask you." The voice harshly whispered in her ear. Oh, God, his voice was like an addiction... So soothing it made her feel like she actually had a single ounce of a sex drive left...

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and relax. You might feel a tingling sensation, but it will lift soon. Hold on tight."

'_To what?!' _was the last cohesive thought her mind could produce before she was flung from the window and rapidly made her descend to the ground.

She felt dizzy, feeling her eyes roll into the back of her head as her new best buddy, darkness, welcomed her with open arms.

*#*

Another wave of panic settled at the pit of Malcolm's stomach as he put his cell phone down. _'She escaped?! But... how...?' _Murphy had found out, thanks to the girls' favourite hobby that Ali hadn't been working the previous night. That, indeed, Malcolm had lied to Murphy when he had told him Ali had been picked up from her apartment that night to perform at a bachelor party. It was quite the believable story... until she didn't show up that morning... Needless to say, the gossip mills were in full motion by the time Murphy had started raving about the whole debacle.

She was in deep shit... And it seems that when you are gay and devote your whole life to sexing up strippers and prostitutes for a salary that would have politicians hang their heads in shame, as well as allowing your best friend to relieve her pain through self-destructive activities... Malcolm concluded that God just isn't interested in what you have to say anymore...

**Reviews:**

**child who is cool- **I'm glad that chapter cleared things up! Thanks for the support!

**Devilchild93- **All shall be revealed in time... Muahahaha! =p

**fallenstar-alexis-** Ah you're so damn sweet! I'm gonna adopt you! Haha. I'm really glad you like this so much! Thank you sooooooooooo much for the constant support! I really appreciate it! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

**Mimi-x- **Thanks for all the reviews! Moulin Rouge? It kinda does seem like it, hey! Thanks for the support! =)

**A/N **I know the chapters are kinda short... Okay really short... To tell the truth I'm actually trying to stall so I have enough time to finish this story beforehand. I really hope that weekly updates make up for the shortness! Anyway, thanks so much for all the support! It makes me so happy! Hope you guys have a awesome rest of the week! Don't party too hard! =D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Such a long wait! Well... compared to my usual updates... Hehe. Well, not much more to say, but enjoy the chapter! Oh, and happy Sunday y'all! (^^,)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom, only the plot to this story and the characters mentioned in the first chapter's disclaimer. No touchie!!!

**Chapter 7**

_Stars... They were everywhere... Like little diamonds and rubies in the sky... Winking at her every so often, gently persuading her into flying just a little higher..._

_And finally... She reached one of the tiny little demons who so seductively lead her into temptation... Grinning like little angels..._

_Giggling, her hand slowly reached out and tenderly grazed the surface of a pink little star just slightly above her head... But in an instant, it vanished._

_She felt slightly confused when she reached her hand back and tiny trickles of blood ran down her finger. Brushing it off, she reached out to another, this one gracing the heavens with its purple silhouette. This one felt cool, and as she grasped it, it shone brighter, albeit not a blinding light, but a light that made her feel warm inside. _

_She felt home._

_An azure coloured one caught her eye next as she let go of the amethyst one. It was so dim against the darkened sky. She reached out to touch it, pitying the poor stone as it sat alone on one side of the Milky Way. But with every inch she drew closer, it shone more brightly. The rays it emitted causing her severe pain. She clutched at her chest as she doubled over, her breathing coming out in rasps as she felt cold fire spreading through her body. Cutting at every nerve when she heard a laugh, a deep laugh penetrating her soul... _

_She gasped as her hand turned to black ash, dry blood flaking down into oblivion. And then she saw it. The face she knew she wouldn't forget, before all this, before Siren._

"_Oh my God..."_

_And suddenly, she couldn't breathe so easily anymore._

*#* 

He was too afraid to wake her, letting her sleep to her heart's content. But hearing her thrashing around all the way from the opposite end of the apartment irked him.

Standing up, he made his way to his bedroom where she currently laid oblivious to the outside world, caught up in whatever torment laid in her heart.

When he reached the door, he paused to observe her movements, making sure she was okay. Until he realised that she wasn't moving anymore; noticing the immobility of her chest confirmed his worst suspicions.

"Sam!" he cried out as he rushed to her side, causing her to gasp and sit up in surprise as her heart sprang back to life. Her lungs desperately sucking in air as she noticed the not so strange man crouched on the floor beside her. "You...? What is this? A fucking sitcom?" she breathed out more steadily as she gained her composure.

"Huh...? Uh, no... You were having a nightmare and I just wanted to make sure you were okay", he offered with a tight smile. Standing up, he made his way through the door, making sure it stayed open.

'_How... how did I get here...? At this guy's apartment...? Wait... wasn't I in the hospital before? But the window... Didn't I fall?! Die? Break every bone in my body?! Anything that makes more sense than this?!'_ she sighed. Nothing made sense anymore. Not even her dreams. Who was that man she saw? He seemed so familiar... _'Hey, don't everyone these days?', _nodding in agreement before slightly scolding herself for acknowledging another voice in her head, she slipped from beneath the dark covers, vaguely noticing the absence of her IV and bandages and went out the door.

"So... you've finally decided to join the living I see?" he smiled, a genuine one this time, as he saw her entering the living room where he stood busying himself with some sort of pan sitting precariously on the stove in front of him, which she assumed was the kitchen, or a quarter of one at least. She smiled back, hoping some kindness would get a bit of information out of him.

"So, um, we've had sex, which you so generously paid for, not to mention the loan of clothes, and again I find myself waking up in your bed wondering what the hell I'm doing there. And still... I don't know your name... Care to enlighten me any time soon?" she spoke as she made herself comfortable on one of the couches' arms, crossing her legs smoothly and casually raising a delicate eyebrow as she awaited his reply.

His smile simply dropped as she received a cold, "Danny", in reply to her question. She shivered slightly at the sudden shift in mood he so frequently exhibited. Why the hell was he so damn emotional? It's not like they were engaged or anything!

She was too afraid to blink, the man before her never letting his gaze fall from hers. He swiftly turned off the stove and with graceful strides that could rival a panther's, he was facing her, hands in pockets, his body merely inches away from hers.

"Sam", he stated, those ethereal eyes boring into her soul. The word startled her as she abruptly broke from his trance.

"Who...? Oh wait... is this the girlfriend I _haven't_ been hearing so much about...?" she drawled out as she waited for the pissed off reply she was sure he'd throw her way, but it never came.

Instead, he grasped her shoulders as he harshly pushed himself towards her body and crushed her lips with his own. She immediately reacted by flinging her legs securely around his waist, causing him to groan in delight.

She smiled as she flicked her tongue in his mouth and gently tugged at his hair, pulling him closer. Somewhere in the depths of her unconscious, she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to ever think another coherent thought without having him by her side... And that scared the hell out of her.

His hands locked at her waist as she felt herself become airborne when he lifted her from the couch and slammed her against the living room wall, swallowing her soft whimpers of protest as she arched her back in both pain and pure bliss. She completely revelled in the effect he had on her, the way his hands curved between her legs, the way his slender yet strong fingers buried themselves deep inside her, sending her to a higher level of consciousness, the way he apologetically sent tender butterfly kisses down her jaw, neck and collarbone...

But the way she affected him... it excited her beyond cloud 9. The way she added fuel to his already raging fire made her want him even more...

She cried out in satisfaction as she reached her climax, his fingers slipping outside of her as he allowed her to ride the waves of orgasmic pleasure before he returned to ravishing her lips, roughly tugging at her bottom lip.

She let out a throaty groan as she struck her tongue across his teeth, wrestling with his own. Pulling her back from the wall, she tugged off the sorry excuse for a hospital gown, thankfully tossing it to some unknown place on the floor.

He staggered through his bedroom door, not bothering to close it, a meaningless task like that requiring too much energy for the current situation, and made his way to the foot of his bed. Setting her down on the bed he gave her a once over. She always was beautiful, but seeing her there, sprawled out before him like some gothic angel, completely at his mercy... Her eyes glazed over in content, her pale skin as flawless and alluring as only he could recall, her lips curved into a goofy smile, her entire body coyly inviting his own...

For what seemed like an eternity she just laid there in complete, comfortable silence, a moment that seemed fit for an epiphany, an epic film or even an innocently told fairy tale. Being there with him at that very moment in time seemed to stray completely from her already set-in-stone destiny, yet whole-heartedly fitting into a long forgotten emotion that was so forbidden at the time... happiness. Yes, finally Alison Adams had felt it, something so foreign yet so exhilarating and thought-provoking at the same time; it sent chills up her spine.

Laying there before him, she felt at home in those softly lit azure orbs, that adoring smile mirroring her own.

It was a moment in time too good to last forever; a moment he cherished all that had lead up to this point, yet dreaded to ever let it invade his mind again. And it took only a moment to phase out of the unnecessary confines of his formal attire and commit his body to hers, satisfying every ounce of longing he had harboured so closely to his heart throughout those agonising years while she clutched to him as if he held heaven himself in his arms.

'_Tonight,' _he thought as he held her close and positioned himself over her, _'is the night I claim you as my own', _and tenderly moved inside her.

'_Over...'_

"Danny..."

'_...and over...'_

"Oh, Danny..."

'_...and over...'_

"Danny...!"

'_...and over again. You're mine, and I promise to never make you forget that.'_

"Oh, God! DANNY!"

*#*

Murphy tiredly glanced over at the clock on his desk, the digital numerals mocking him as his cell phone sprang to life with an urban song. _'4:30 in the God damn morning... On a Wednesday morning! This better be good...' _he sighed as he snatched the phone from its place beside him and flipped it open, slamming it against his ear in annoyance.

"Who is this?" he grunted out, not in a particularly friendly mood considering how much irreparable damage was to be attended to come morning at the club. That little slut will get what was coming to her...

"George, my boy! How are things going?" he inwardly groaned as the familiarity of the voice rung through his ears.

"What do you want?" he growled out, partly from the use of his real name and partly due to the annoying reminder that this was the man responsible for his previous profits and current problems.

"Don't be such a grouch! Your mother always did say you were much more handsome when you were showing off that marvellous smile of you-"

"Cut the crap and just tell me what you want? I am a man of business and surely being one yourself you are well aware of how rare a good night's sleep is." Oh no, he was _not _in the mood for games tonight, certainly not from this man.

"Very well, if you insist. My call is with regards to Samantha or whatever her alias is now. I assure you that everything is going according to plan. It was only a matter of time before young Daniel found her, and now is as good a time as ever. Therefore I encourage you not to punish her in any way, rather carry on as is. Things will fall into place soon enough."

Murphy, now fully awake, shook his head in disbelief. He knew that someday this would happen, he just wasn't sure when. And now that that time had arrived... his features darkened into a sinister smirk as the events of what was to come slowly unravelled in his mind's eye.

"Of course, Sir, matters will be handled accordingly." Murphy spoke into his mobile, but was refrained from an extra minute's sleep as the voice on the other end continued in a sadistic tone.

"Oh and George, don't forget our little fund raiser on the 23rd. Ta", the man spoke as he left the one still clad in his pyjamas and an evil grin with the dial tone. The wheels of fate were set into motion, and he revelled in what was soon to come. He would have his revenge.

But for now, he would sleep, for sleeping dogs would soon enough awaken.

**Reviews:**

**Devilchild93- **That would actually make a super plot... But nope! The plot to this story is much different as well as the reasons behind Sam/Ali's death/job and memories. (Wow... confusing!) But I really appreciate the effort! And thanks for the continuous reviews! Much appreciated!

**Mimi-x- **Then I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

**fallenstar-alexis- **Aah... I'm really sorry sweety. Well at least you'll be 18 and (depending on where you live) legal! I hope things work out, sometimes parents are just overprotective like that. Either way, don't let it get you down. Life's what you make it =). Oh and thanks sooo much for all your support! You rock my socks hun!

**blackanimecat- **As mentioned above, very good idea for a plot, but that's not the plot in this story. Oh and don't worry, Danny loves Sam way too much to let anything happen to her... unless of course I decide otherwise... Muahahahahaha!!!!! =p

**ArrancarKage- **Hehe. Will do! Thanks for the support!

**Meralie- **Hehe, my pleasure =p Don't worry, I won't drop this story. I promised myself I wouldn't. I love writing too much! =D

**tp- **Thank you!!! =D

**A/N **Phew! I made the deadline! And, as promised, next chapter will be up by Wednesday! In the meantime, don't hesitate on leaving me comments on how I can improve or whether you liked it or not, yadda yadda yadda... Hehe. Have a rocking week!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **Reviews!!! I love them... They feed my soul... Okay that sounded creepy... Anyway... On with the chapter... ENJOY! =D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom, only this plot and the characters mentioned in the first chapter's disclaimer.

**Chapter 8**

She snuggled closer to him as she felt the first rays of sun peer through the dark curtains of his room and warm the bare flesh on her back. It felt so cliché really, but somehow, she couldn't care less. The way he held her left no room in her mind for bitter thoughts, no, she only had his sweet nothings and gentle caresses occupying her mind. Heaven had nothing on this.

She cracked her eyes open to gaze at his still sleeping form next to her, tracing loving spirals and random shapes on his chest as her other hand made its way up the arm firmly around her waist and towards his cheek where it remained. She felt like a leprechaun who had finally reached the end of her dully coloured rainbow and held the ultimate treasure in her palms. She may not have known this man for long, but she's sure as hell going to stick around long enough to overcome that futile obstacle.

A soft smile graced her lips as she reached up to place an alluring kiss on his. She giggled a little as she felt him shift and pull her closer to him, his free hand cupping her own cheek. Her smile only widened as she pulled away.

"Morning", he said as he tried to stifle a yawn, he was thoroughly exhausted. _'God, I could get used to this...'_

"Hey. You sleep well?" she asked almost shyly as she saw how tired he was, her fingers still tracing delicate circles on his chest.

"Wonderfully..." he purred as he shifted their positions so that she was now on top of him, the duvet still hanging loosely around her hips.

She giggled again. She really had to stop doing that. She was twenty-one for goodness sake! Not a hormonal adolescent!

He smiled when he saw her brow furrow, effectively causing her to be knocked from her thoughts. _'Ah... What the hell...'_ she smiled back and planted another sweet kiss on his lips, her hands entangling themselves in his hair as he deepened the kiss.

She let out a breathy moan as she felt his hands tickle the small of her back and pull away. She just loved the way he knew how to torture her, the way he-

"Where'd you get that tattoo?" he cut off her thoughts. She stiffened. _'Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt telling him the truth...'_

"You know, it's actually quite the funny story..." she spoke quietly, as if afraid the walls might crumble to the floor if she raised her tone just the slightest bit. "It's like a brand, really. A mark to show I belong to Murphy and no one else. It's his name in Japanese."

She yelped when she felt him abruptly turn them over, him glaring down at her now. She winced slightly as she felt his hips push down on hers, her hands held tightly above her head, effectively pinning her in place. "Who is Murphy?" he ground out through clenched teeth, his glare intensifying with each moment she chose to remain silent.

"He's my boss. I've never slept with him if that's what you're worried about. He's just the owner of the club I work for, hence the name _Murphy's_." She stammered out with a strained smile, trying for the life of her to calm the man above her down.

"I still don't like him. I don't want you going back there again either." She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as a scowl neatly situated itself on her features, his eyes widening slightly at her sudden change of mood.

"Let's get this straight, I am a woman and I have needs, needs which Murphy provides for. He took me in when I had nowhere else to go, he gave me a job and I like being able to sustain myself. No one night stand is going to tell _me _what I can and cannot do. Do you understand, _Daniel?_" she bit out at him, not caring how much damage could be done to her or how much she could lose if she kept this up. No, she would hold her head up high.

"This coming from the one who _belongs_ to Murphy", and there goes her pride... but he didn't have to know that. As an afterthought he added, "_Samantha_", satisfaction evident on his handsome features as he saw her face-fault.

"I am _not _Samantha!" she cried out as she started squirming beneath him. "Get the fuck off of me! Now!" She was pissed. She couldn't believe she fell for it... This guy couldn't ever love someone like her... She was a whore. A no good, God damned whore. And his mind games were slowly starting to eat away at her resolve. She just couldn't take it anymore...

She started screaming obscenities at him when she felt his grip on her wrists tighten. She tried to kick him, but found it an impossible task as he pushed only further down onto her, greatly restricting her movement.

"Why are you doing this...?" she seized her futile attempts to escape when she heard the utter sadness laced in his tone. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes as she looked up at him, whether from anger or pity was yet to be determined.

"Because my name is Allison Adams, and because some part of me liked the attention you were giving me, and I wish things were different but if you can't love me for me then I guess there's nothing I can do about that..." She felt tears slid down her temples, an almost soothing sensation as she searched his eyes, his own mimicking her ministrations. She only found pain wrapped up in confusion there, but he... he found absolutely nothing.

He sighed deeply before he leaned down to place a loving, yet chaste kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes with the contact and kept them shut as she felt him pull away, away from her needing lips, away from her cold body and away from the bed. Curling up in a foetal position, she allowed herself this one moment of weakness as she watched him slowly get dressed, her eyes absorbing every aspect of him, in case she never got another chance to.

"Danny..."

"Get out", he said as he turned around, now fully clothed and rubbing his temples roughly.

"What...? But Dan-"

"I said leave! Please!" he cried out desperately, his brow etched into a grimace.

She wanted to cry, God only knows how much she just wanted to break down in front of him, grab onto his leg like a little child and simply refuse to ever let go. But she wouldn't. He told her to leave and she would. Fuck him too.

Her face hardened into a neutral expression as she stoically rose from the bed and made her way to the living room to retrieve her still hated hospital gown. Fuck him and his charming ways, she didn't need him.

She heard him follow behind her as she pulled the stupid piece of material over her head and made her way to the door. "Put on some decent clothes at-"

"No. Just leave me alone", she snapped at him as she opened the door, swiftly turning to face him again before she returned to the outside world. "Oh, and by the way, you're a fucking dick", she spat out before she slammed the door shut, closing off any possible retort he might throw her way.

She tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen, so fuck him then. And as she stood outside his apartment building that sunny morning, she couldn't help but wish she was a certain girl that he clearly never got over.

And unbeknownst to her, a certain halfa watching her retreating form from a few stories above wished she knew that she was.

**Reviews:**

**tp- **Thanks for the continued support! =)

**Devilchild93- **Haha! That would've been quite the scene, hey? As for who the guy on the other end of the line was... you'll just have to wait and see! =p

**fallenstar-alexis- **Haha! Ah thank you!!! Kill them? Nah... I've got other plans in mind... ;) Muahahahahaha!!!!

**child who is cool- **Still loving the continued support! =)

**Mimi-x-** Hope this one didn't suck too much! Once again, still loving the continued support! =D

**blackanimecat- **...yes... you guessed it... still loving the continued support!!!

**A/N** I should make my chapters a little longer... Oh well! Hope this one wasn't too bad, and to those who thought that the Danny/Sam fluffiness was going to be constant throughout this story: not gonna happen! I've felt particularly devious this last couple of weeks... So... LET THE CHAOS ENSUE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ahem... Thank you for reading... Review =) Mwa! Ooh and have a super week! (^^,)


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Oh my goodness I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for the long delay! My anti-virus expired and had to save up to buy a new one! My internet refused to budge! Gosh I'm so sorry! And no I'm not dead, not in the hospital, but I will be soon if my exam marks have any say! Lol! Will be posting two chapters to make up for the delay and after that I'll try my best two keep updates weekly! And I might throw in a few short stories too just for the hell of it! Haha! Hope you enjoy! =)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, only the plot to this story and the characters mentioned in the first chapter's disclaimer.

**Chapter 9**

It is a beautiful, magical and thought-provoking rainy day today, where all mythical creatures come out to play... and cause mischief to unsuspecting mortals... Or at least that's how Jenna put it...

Tucker, on the other hand, hated rain. He couldn't stand the mud stuck under the soles of his shoes, the squishing noises it made with every step served as a painful reminder that the chances of him falling flat on his face were higher than usual. The fact that his glasses always got soaked annoyed the technological genius beyond breaking point. Oh, and his hat. The damn wind and his damn hat. Okay, so technically it was a beret, but frustration and the need to keep up with his energetic crush in this tireless weather made any sensible thoughts at that moment impossible. Hey, he's a guy, multitasking isn't programmed into a male's biological make-up!

"Come on, Tucker! We're already late as it is! Move your ass!" Jenna shouted from in front of her friend, all the while checking her phone for any calls from Danny.

"I'm coming! Geeze, I still don't get why we couldn't just have taken the car!" Tucker said in between exasperated breaths, silently cursing his lack of interest in sports at that moment.

"Yeah! Right! And miss out on this lovely weather? No way..."

"But Je-" Tucker was unable to finish his retort as they almost skidded right past Danny. Luminescent lights of green and purple accentuated the gray afternoon sky, Danny's cries of anger and frustration echoing throughout the area as he desperately tried to halt his opponent's victorious laughter.

"Oh God... Not him again..." Tucker breathed out in horror as the identity of Danny's opponent slowly dawned upon him.

"Tucker...? Who's that?" Jenna squeaked out beside him.

"That would be-"

"Tucker! Thermos! Now! I can't hold him off... much... longer...!" Danny cried from above his two comrades.

"Oh! Right! Thermos! Gotcha!" he said as he clumsily fumbled for the Fenton thermos in his backpack. Once found, a quick cry of victory filled the air before he tossed the thermos to the struggling hybrid a couple of feet above him.

'_Thank God...' _Danny thought as he caught the thermos in his free hand, the other hand, up until then, was keeping a tight hold on the Fright Knight locked within a ghostly shield. The strength of his opponent's blows quickly tiring him out as he desperately capped off the thermos and shot a bright beam at the gasping ghost still caught under his shield.

"No! Not so fast Halfa!" the Fright Knight cried out before throwing his sword toward Tucker, the thermos' bright light swallowing him whole.

"Oh no... Not the tech-free zone again..." Tucker whispered before bracing his arms over his head, preparing for the blow he was sure was about to tear through him.

"Damn it, Tucker! Move!" Jenna yelled as she shoved him out of the way only causing the sword to slice through her leg as she attempted to crawl out of its path.

Tucker could only taste mud as he met the cold earth beneath him. "Ah come on!" Just as he was about to scold Jenna about how he could take care of himself, he saw her outstretched hand and the look of fear shining in her emerald orbs as she dissipated into billions of tiny particles.

"Shit! No!" he cried as he lunged forward to try and grab a hold of her, but all he held was air, mud, and complete and utter regret.

"Tucker, relax. All we need to do is find a pumpkin. It's gonna be fine", Danny said beside his crouching friend, kneeling down to pick up the loathed sword. "Trust me", he said confidently, placing a cold, comforting hand on Tucker's shoulder.

Tucker just scoffed, standing up and trying to salvage some of his irreparably mud-stained clothes. "I still really hate the fucking rain."

"I know, Tucker. I know."

*#*

It had been a month since her last encounter with the infamous Danny... Shit, after all that has happened she still didn't know his full name! She just sighed. _'Damn, feels like that's the only thing I've been doing these past couple of weeks... I really need to get a grip. I need a break.'_

She looked down at the man in front of her who was busy darting his tongue in and out of her. Yeah... She was still a working girl... Murphy, surprisingly enough, had said nothing about her little suicide mission, nor did he mention her little disappearing act from the hospital. She still had no clue how she got from that hell hole to Danny's apartment, but she brushed it off as a minor case of delirium due to an over-supply of anaesthesia and loss of blood.

Oh, and thanks to Murphy, she was saved from a trip to the psych ward; the man sure did have big friends in high places...

She kept another sigh from escaping her lips as to keep the man that was currently fondling her southern regions with clumsy hands from picking up on her boredom. She nearly cried out in frustration as his brown eyes gazed up at her from beneath shaggy blond hair in expectation, deciding that now would be an appropriate time to fake a well-practiced orgasm.

"Oh Jeff... That is amazing..." she moaned out, arching her back in false anticipation as his ministrations accelerated in pace.

This guy was, for lack of a stronger and more appropriate word, _horrible. _Okay, so he didn't succeed in accidently hurting her like some of the more inexperienced guys often do, and he didn't have any weird fetishes or high expectations for her to fulfil and exceed... Okay, so maybe this guy wasn't _that_ bad... She just wished he was someone else...

'_Like Danny...? Oh my word, I am so weak... But the way he touches me, that voice... that deep naturally sounding, husky voice... those penetrating baby blues... that dark mane of his...'_

And before she realised it, she felt her muscles contract, her hands clawed deep into the cheap hotel blankets and her eyes threatened to roll to the back of her head as an orgasmic heat wave tickled its way through every nerve in her body as desire overtook her.

Unbeknownst to her, her current partner was standing beside the bed, previously interrupted by a phone call from his boss, watching as the woman before him careened back in forth and moan in delight.

Ali, of course, was quite blissfully unaware of the lack of presence from her client. She wasn't getting paid today, she thought as she slowly drifted back to a more sober state of mind. A sheepish smile crossed her features as she took in Jeff's obviously unpleased demeanour.

"Uh... Oops...?"

'_Yeah... Oops is right, Adams... Seems like your heart ain't in your work no more...'_

Stupid voice! Great! Now she was talking-er _thinking-_ to herself again!

Jeff just huffed and threw a hundred dollar bill on the bed before making his way to the door and slamming it behind him in an obvious attempt to salvage some manly pride.

'_Shit... I really need a break...'_

*#*

It was dark. She repeatedly waved her hands in front of her for any sign of vision, yet so far, she had no such luck. She sat in what seemed to be some sort of box or cubicle or something, and more than anything in the world, she hated it. She hated cats, she hated melted ice-cream and she hated actors... But the one thing she hated above all was the feeling of being trapped, a feeling that often contributed to her never ending case of claustrophobia.

She whimpered slightly when she felt the temperature rising within her confines and a vague feeling of dying there in that small little space adding to her already high rate of anxiety. She could care less if there were bugs crawling up her jeans, but as soon as she heard a familiar laughter torturing her eardrums from behind the small proximity of her box, she could feel her heart pounding at her temples.

She slammed a hand quickly over her mouth to block out the harsh sounds her ragged breathing was creating, pushing herself tightly against the back wall as she waited for what she knew was to come.

Her mind couldn't form any sensible or logical explanation as to why these events, so safely locked up within the confines of her memory, were about to repeat themselves again. But as the door let out a slight croak as the laughing figure opened it just the slightest bit, she felt a large lump form in her throat in dread, her eyes widening with the bare reality of what was to come.

She always promised herself she would fight back, that if she were ever to find herself in a similar situation again, she would fight tooth and nail and refuse to give up until she was free from the bastard's grasp. But as he stared down at her with an all too familiar smirk, she couldn't help but completely freeze up as the inevitable became all too real.

Right now, all she could do was remain calm and make the coming events as painless as she possibly can.

**Reviews:**

**fallenstar-alexis- **hahaha! Don't worry, I found it funny too =p

**child who is cool- **Thank you! =)

**Meralie- **Double thank you!

**Onigato- **Yeah I'm trying to get the plot going, but I'm the next few chapters do the trick!

**Mimi-x- **Irish? That's so cool! =D Hehe ya angry Danny is yummy. Hope you enjoy the next few chappies!

**MahiMahi718-** Haha! Ya well Danny ain't the most clued up chop, is he? =p And Sam's memory... Well... Let's just say I have a few devious tricks up my sleeve for her memory... Muahahahaha! Oh and how random is it that there are a couple of Irish elements in this story? Hope you enjoy the chappies!

**BlackRockTaffy- **Thank you! Sorry about the long delay! Updates should be weekly from now on =)

**Extant-** Like I said, Danny ain't the most clued up chop! Haha! Hope you like the next few chapters!

**AN: **Muahahaha! More twists! Look out for the next chapter that will be posted shortly after this one! Peace out ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Here's the second chapter of the day! Just as promised! Enjoy! =D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom... Leave the plot and my characters alone... OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!

**Chapter 10**

"Okay... here goes everything!" Danny said as he plunged the Fright Knight's dreaded sword deep into the large pumpkin Tucker had bought from the nearest food store, hoping against hope that their friend was still in a stable state of mind. God only knew what the seemingly fearless Jenna feared...

After several seconds of absolute silence filling the air, the sword came to life with a brilliant flash of light, leaving Jenna quivering in a foetal position beside the brightly-coloured vegetable, whimpering what sounded like strange incantations.

Tucker quickly made his way over to his shaking friend as the light died down and Danny quickly captured it with the Fenton thermos with pumpkin and all. Just... you know... in case...

"Jenna... Thank God you're o-"

"Get away from me!" she shouted as she wildly thrashed out to the unsuspecting male crouched in front of her.

"Jenna! It's me! Tucker! Would you just stop?" he yelled, grabbing her wrists in the process to stop any potentially serious blows to his often very sensitive anatomy.

"Tucker...? Oh, thank God it's over!" She flung her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, just revelling in the feel of comfort and care she found in his arms.

"Jenna? What happened?" Danny inquired sympathetically from behind Tucker, a worried expression increasing in intensity as the reality of the situation slowly dawned upon him. _'She was gone for roughly around five minutes... what could have happened that freaked her out so much?'_

"I'm fine, really. Now let's just go. The holidays aren't getting any shorter!" she smiled happily as she stood up and made her way across the street to some unknown destination leaving two very concerned males behind.

But the thing that worried Tucker the most was not the sudden mood change she exhibited just moments before, it was more the fact that it was Wednesday and all three of them had jobs to get back to.

And Jenna was never one to slack.

"Something's up, and I'm going to find out what."

*#*

'_Friday... Finally... My day off...' _A happy sigh escaped Ali's purple-coloured lips as a slight breeze combed through her silky locks while walking down the street to anywhere her sandaled feet decided to take her.

She pulled her dark hoodie closer to her as a slightly stronger breeze floated across her bare legs, instantly deciding that even though the sun looked as if it should be beating down on her and make her want to retreat to the nearest dark and cold little corner from her bedroom window, it certainly didn't mean it actually _felt _that way once outside...

Honestly, she couldn't care less about the goose bumps spreading over the lower half of her body like wild fire, she just couldn't get enough of the feeling of freedom she hadn't had in the longest time. She absolutely loved it.

She made her way deep into the woods, to a very familiar place, a place where only the most peaceful and serene of vibrations filled the air and the most beautiful- and unfortunately rare- species of butterflies floated carelessly on the soft winds that always seemed to pass through the secluded area.

Upon her arrival, she noticed that someone else had stumbled upon her magical haven. She grew furious as she noticed what she now could recognise as a young woman; mindlessly throw stones into the lake.

"Hey! There are some very rare species of marine life residing in these waters, you know!" she yelled out and smiled slightly as the woman almost fell over in surprise and turned around abruptly to face her, fists clenched by her sides as she slowly made her ascend up the hill towards where Ali was standing.

"Who the hell are you, and how the hell did you get here? Nobody knows about this place," Jenna growled out, now standing face to face with Ali, towering over her with only a few inches.

"Nobody, huh? So I guess I'm just some figment of your imagination then," she said smirking as she brushed past the shocked woman before her and made her way down the hill, sitting on a giant root of an old oak tree sticking out from beneath the ground.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you and how exactly did you know how to find this place?" Jenna huffed as she made her way down to where Ali was sitting.

"Ali and none of your damn business," she snapped back, not bothering to even turn around. Now that she thought about it, she never really knew how she got here, she was never told, nor was she even sure how her feet knew the exact path, she just always... knew...

"Urgh! Whatever! Just don't tell anyone else about this place, okay? They'd just wreak havoc and turn it into some tourist attraction or something..." Jenna let out a deep sigh and went to sit down on the hill a little ways away from Ali, getting completely absorbed in her own resolute thoughts.

This piqued Ali's interest. She liked the way this girl thought." I didn't catch your name... Mind filling me in?"

"Jenna" she said, looking up toward where Ali was sitting. "You seem familiar... Almost like someone famous..."

Ali could only laugh at this. "I work at Murphy's as a dancer. It's a strip club. Ever heard of it?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah, I've been there once. The shows are absolutely amazing! You guys have one kick-ass choreographer," Jenna replied, feeling much more relaxed with this stranger than she did before.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear the day a woman would like going to a strip club! Unless you're of course-"

"A lesbian? Why yes, yes I am. And darn proud of it," she grinned widely, only succeeding in enlisting an amused chuckle from the other woman.

"That's pretty awesome. Hey, why don't you come to the club tomorrow night? We're having a huge fashion show for charity. Seventy five percent of the funds go towards the disabled."

"Are you kidding? I'd love to go! I'll bring friends too," she smiled happily, excitement ripe in her eyes as she stood to leave. "Well, I guess I better get going. See you tomorrow," she said adding a wink to her farewell and made her way up the hill, disappearing from sight into the thick woods.

'_Wow... that girl sure is beautiful... I hope I can convince Danny and Tucker to come along... Wouldn't mind going down on that piece of ass after the show...'_ Jenna couldn't quite describe the feeling, but somehow she knew something big was going to go down tomorrow. It was going to be the 23rd of October, and, as luck would have it, it was her estranged bastard of a brother's birthday, the worst possible day of her year. Somehow, even without him ever near her, he always seemed to make her day a living hell.

She just hoped that this time the dice would roll in her favour.

**AN: **Hope you liked! Please review with any comments, questions etc etc etc... Hehe! Enjoy your week! Don't do anything I won't do! =p


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **Hey hey! Haven't got much to say except that questions in reviews will be answered below and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Oh and I might be starting a new story soon... D/S of course... So look out for that. Have the first three chapters written already, just need to edit... Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom I just own my original characters and the plot to this story... And if you steal it... then... uh... you are a very immoral person! Bleh!

**Chapter 11**

"No." How many times had he said that already? He lost count after seven...

"Ah come on, Danny, be a sport. It's for charity", Tucker declared with a good-natured smack to Danny's shoulder. It was Saturday, the day he was supposed to sleep in and have his dreams take him to undiscovered places. But no, instead he was jolted awake at 07:47- he checked- by obnoxious pounding on his front door reverberating throughout his entire apartment and quite possibly through six others as well.

"Yeah Danny! Funds are going towards the disabled! Are you really that selfish and uncaring...?" Jenna accused from beside Tucker, pouting and making her best impersonation of a homeless little puppy that hasn't been pet or fed in over two weeks.

Danny cast a disbelieving look at his friend, pondering whether or not to just kick them out. "You're kidding, right?"

"Is this about that stripper you took home last time? Was she that bad? Was she too expensive? Or maybe it was because you just couldn't keep up with her...?" Tucker said in a mischievous tone, casting a devilish smirk at his scowling friend.

"It was nothing like that... And there's no way in heaven or hell the two of you can talk me into going tonight!"

_That night..._

"I can't believe you two managed to talk me into this..." He sighed. He didn't want to be here any more than he wanted those photos of him streaking through campus to leak onto the university website. Sure, it was a dare, but that didn't stop Tucker from snapping a few photos of the exclusive event.

"I knew you'd see it my way... It was only a matter of time and the appropriate use of blackmail", Jenna drawled out next to him in triumph, draping an arm over his shoulders as they made their way to the entrance of the club.

Danny flinched from the bright neon lights invading his eyes as they made their way to a table close to the stage where a ramp made its way across half of the club. He really, _really_ didn't want to be here. He knew he'd see Sam again, and that would only cause unwanted heartache to his already fragile state of mind. Sure, there were days he even questioned his seemingly fleeting memory if the dark haired, amethyst eyed beauty really was his Sam, but deep down he knew something was amiss.

Maybe she just can't remember him? Or maybe she was so repulsed by him that she faked her own death, changed her name and lied about knowing him, just to get away from him? He shuddered at the thought.

'_But then why would she keep coming back to me? Never once did she refuse my advances...' _That thought intrigued him. He'd lay awake at night just coming up with numerous reasons his nightmares hadn't already supplied for him, why and how she acted the way she did. Never one to settle for the mundane of explanations, after all, being a half ghost hybrid didn't leave any room for such monotonous thoughts...

*#*

Everyone was seated. The lights went out and she held her breath. She was quite impressed with the work of art the blue-eyed paraplegic man had painted on her bare torso. There were purple and black flowers situated in artistic spirals across her front and back. It was very simple, but it was beautifully crafted, painted entirely by the man's mouth from candy paint.

Why candy paint? Because after the girls are to model their, ahem, _ensembles_, an auction was to be held, the highest bidder claimed his or her prize and got to take her home for the night. Oh, and did she mention it was Murphy's birthday today? A giant cake will be presented and shared among the prize winners and Murphy himself before they were to take off with their 'trophies'.

God only knew how much she hated being treated like an object. But what other choice did she have anyway...?

She heard Malcolm's voice sound through the speakers in the club and she could suddenly feel all her muscles tighten in disgust and dread. She just couldn't stand being in another man's arms these days other than Danny's... She knew she'd never see him again, but that didn't keep her ever optimistic heart from hoping against hope that he'd just find her, whisk her away to some fantasy destination and just never let go...

That little speckle of hope was probably the only thing that kept her going these days...

"Ladies and my lovely gentleman... Our fashion show will begin momentarily so please, settle down and keep a tight hold on those wallets of yours; it's going to be one hell of a show..."

She let go of the breath she had been holding for those few agonising moments as the lights flared at full force and the speakers sprang to life with Lady Gaga's song _Bad Romance._ _'Ha... How damn appropriate...' _she thought as she felt herself being shoved forward by the girl behind her when she seemed to freeze completely in place. Snapping out of her reverie, she forced her slim legs to move forward.

'_I can do this, I know I can. Damn it! Why is this becoming so hard?' _Malcolm cast a dazzling smile her way when she walked past him and pasted a soft one of her own on her delicate features.

"First we have the lovely Miss Coco Chanel modelling an original by Caroline Swartz," Malcolm praised as the girl made her way to the front of the ramp, striking a pose, awaiting applause, and then march back down the runway to await further instructions.

"Next we have our local favourite, the always beautiful Siren with a lovely piece of work by Richard Moore." That was her cue. March, pose, and make a run for it. It seemed a simple enough plan, really. But standing there on the edge of the runway having sleezeballs from all race and age try and look up her leather mini skirt proved to be a bit too much as she felt tears roll down cheeks, a sure sign of disaster for her make-up.

Holding her head up in defiance, she swung around; her hair furiously whipping the air behind her like an angered feline's tail would as she made her exit, leaving a very satisfied and somewhat confused audience in her wake.

She couldn't help but looking back at least once, though. Hoping she'd catch a glimpse of something resembling his kind eyes. But to her great misfortune, she just couldn't find that piece of sanity hidden within the roaring applause.

Her world came crashing down at that moment, her little speckle of hope turning out to be only a mere dust mite. No one was there to save her, to make the pain go away, to make all this stop.

Danny was never going to come and find her.

**Reviews: **

**Extant- **Mmmm... Okay. Basically the jump indicates them just going on with their lives. Danny does what he does best, which is fighting ghosts and Sam does what she does best, which is... uh... well you know... And the person is Jenna in the Fright Knight's realm. I hope that clears things up a bit if it doesn't, then let me know! Lol, ya, the whole estranged brother birthday thing is quite a coincidence! Haha. Hope you enjoy the chap!

**MahiMahi718- **Hehe. Agreed! Enjoy the chap =)

**child who is cool- **Thanks! =)

**LadyTwice- **Hehe. Yeah so sorry for the long delay! As always, hope you enjoyed the chappie!

**Meralie- **Don't worry, I promised myself I would finish this story so won't be abandoning it anytime soon! And thank you so much for keeping with the story! I appreciate it!

**lizinater326- **Awe! Thank you so much! Glad you're enjoying it! =)

**A/N **Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know if you have any questions or queries. I'm more than happy to answer! Constructive criticism always welcome! Have a non-stop, rocking week y'all!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **Okay people... Let me make this crystal clear. I am a psychology student and I know that sexual abuse being reasons for being homosexual is a myth... Jenna doesn't hate men. She is not even feministic, as I hope you all can see. In fact, she prefers spending time with men over women (as friends I mean, not romantically). Her sexual orientation has nothing to do with her abusive past.

However, she does harbour an intense hate towards her estranged brother (obviously). There are quite a few women/girls I have dealt with who were sexually abused by men, yet it had no effect on their sexual orientations which was all heterosexual.

In conclusion, Jenna is lesbian purely for the reason that she is attracted to women and not men.

As for the question to whether or not she and Tucker will end up together... well... that's entirely up to Jenna. Don't wanna spoil anything, sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**Chapter 12**

"Ooh, I can't wait to start bidding! I have my eyes on that Roxette girl... That was her name, right?" Jenna, needless to say, was like a four year old on Christmas. And although Danny found this quite amusing about his unusual friend, Tucker wasn't in the slightest bit pleased.

"So, what? Are you actually gonna pay a thousand bucks just to sleep with some random girl who, by the way, might have some seriously incurable STD's?" Nope, Tucker wasn't happy.

Danny groaned when he saw Jenna's brow etch into a scowl and before Tucker could prepare himself for the worst, Danny quickly decided to jump in and defuse the situation. He was _not _in the mood for this right now...

"Shush guys! You dragged me here so be good little kids for uncle Danny and play nice or I take you both home! Kicking and screaming!" Luckily for Danny, they didn't have time to reply as the lights on stage brightened and the flamboyant announcer cleared his throat.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for... The beautiful young ladies will come on stage in order of appearance and each will be auctioned off to one lucky winner. All the proceedings of course are going straight to the organisation that brought you these fine works of art you have seen here tonight... Let's hear it for The Dandy-Lions Organisation!"

The entire club filled with applause and as the artists made their way on stage, he couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt. Who was he to curse God for the route his life had taken? These individuals before him didn't sit around and mope all day like he did, and for six years it was the only thing he could do. But then again, he was sure every person had their own sense of hell to deal with, it just depends on how well you're able to fake happiness, he concluded.

A soft smile played on his lips, the more brighter ones of the artists' becoming too contagious as they made their exit from the stage. "First we have the very endearing Miss Coco Chanel..." The pretty and petite brunette from before strut down the runway and almost immediately several hands went up and shouts of "500!" and "800!" could be heard.

"Sold to the gentleman in the front for 950 dollars! Your donations are quite generous, sir..." A lazy smile slid onto the announcer's face after the girl made her way from the stage to her bed mate for the night. "Next we have my personal favourite, the alluring and seductive Siren..."

Danny swallowed hard, a feeling of nausea creeping and sliming its way through his intestines. He knew she was here, he didn't miss one bit of her little performance earlier on stage... And now someone else was going to take _his _Sam home tonight... He growled.

'_Over my half dead body...'_

*#*

She stood there, feeling like some helpless wild animal, too cautious to move, too afraid not to. _'Just switch off... It'll be over before you know it. Autopilot, autopilot, autopilot...'_

"All right people, the bidding starts at-"

"1 000 dollars!"

Her eyes snapped open and frantically searched the area for the owner of that deep, elusive voice. _'Danny...?' _

"2 000!"

'_Oh, God... There's no way Danny could beat that...'_

"10 000 dollars!"

'_...or I could be wrong.' _Despite herself, she smiled; a very happy and genuine smile at that. He had come back for her and her heart couldn't help but pump a few drops of delicious chocolate and caramel at that thought.

Gasps could be heard and a deafening silence reigned over the crowd for a few moments as Malcolm strained to get his voice back. "Going once... going twice... Sold, to the very handsome young gentleman to my right!"

She could feel her ears heating up as he approached her in what seemed like a magnificently blinding aura clinging to his silhouette. The smile he had seemed as if to be hers and hers alone, exclusive for her eyes only.

"Danny..." she breathed out once the toes of his shoes gently touched those of her own heels. "Take me away from here, I don't care where, I just want to leave tonight with you."

His smile widened and he closed his eyes before placing a chaste yet gentle kiss to her nose to which she responded in a tiny giggle, warming his heart.

He took her hand in his own and like a fairytale he gently tugged her willing feet to the bright red letters that marked the end of her hell tonight.

"Let's go."

*#*

"Yo, Jenna... Don't ya think that girl is hot? You know... the one with the pink mini...?" Tucker was giggling uncontrollably. The two friends barely noticed their other third leave as they whisked down tequila after tequila after tantalising tequila...

Jenna clumsily glanced down at her own attire, checking to see what she was wearing. She honestly couldn't be too careful since she always seemed to lose some garment of useless and quite expensive fabric. "Hey... but I'm wearing a pink mini! Tucker, you such a silly boy!"

She draped an arm over his shoulder and in the process slipped from her chair beside him and her nose met cold, hard tile. "Ow! That hurts..." She feigned crying, placing her hands on a very dazed Tucker's knees and hoisting herself up on to her own before him. "Kiss it betta pwease, Tuckie?" she said with a very sincere pout.

"Well... where did you get hurt?" he asked before she pointed shyly to the tip of her nose. Tucker couldn't help but abide to her request and softly placed a longing kiss to her bruised skin.

'_Now's my chance...'_ he thought slyly and tenderly moved in closer to a still smiling and completely intoxicated Jenna. He was so close...

...4 inches...

...2 inches...

...and then...

"May I have your attention please!"

...the announcer killed it... and it was his turn to fall flat on his face as Jenna swiftly turned her entirely too short attention span to the front of the stage where the announcer made himself visible and- he must add-a little _too _audible_..._

"Tonight is a very special night for a very special person... Let's hear it for Murphy who turns 27 today!" A thunder of applause followed the announcer's introduction as a very tall and lean man made his way onto stage.

'_So this is Murphy, huh? Lucky bastard...' _Tucker thought bemused as he noticed Jenna face-fault, thinking that the exact same thoughts were probably running through her own mind.

But those thoughts of course, as luck would have it, were the furthest from racing through her troubled mind as she paled from dreadful realisation.

She always tried her hand at luck, but as her own would have it, years of being locked up in her own closet whilst being tortured and raped by her pig of a brother had proven that Jenna possessed no such thing as dumb fucking luck.

And as she saw him scan the crowds from left to right, she wondered deep in the depths of her mind if maybe that the sick reality of it all was that she hoped he actually found her, saw the pain in her eyes and the lust for fire built around her.

More than anything in the world she wanted him locked up for good and receive a mind altering death sentence, just so he could feel how it felt to wait... to wonder... just when something, anything was going to happen.

She grimaced as she thought back to how simply the police had handled the situation, a mere slap on the wrist at disciplinary school at age 14 was- according to courts- a suffice punishment seeing as next to no evidence proved in her favour.

A deep smirk started to cloud her features, eyebrows creased in thought as a sinister plan formed in her vengeful mind.

'_This time, George, you fucking asshole, you won't be so lucky...'_

**Reviews:**

**Extant- **Read above author's note. Hope that clears it up. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. =)

**MahiMahi718- **Lol! Hero complex rears its pretty lil' head in this chapter... Hope you liked it!

**X13- **Thank you! Hope this chappie didn't disappoint!

**child who is cool- **Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!

**LadyTwice- **Updated! Lol. Hope you liked!

**sexloveinanime- **No comment.

**A/N **This chapter was bit corny... But still cute... Actually I wasn't sure if I should blush or throw up... Hehe. Oh well. Tell me your thoughts.

Just a pre-warning: things may get a lot darker after chapter 13 or so... and at times a lot fluffier... Oh and updates are gonna be a little slow after chapter 13 as well. Sorry. But I'll definitely do my best to update as fast as possible. Promise.

Anyway, enjoy the rest of your week! Hope you have an awesome one!


End file.
